


Shining, Reverent

by Missy



Category: Legally Blonde (Movies), Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Elle is still Elle, even at 40.
Relationships: Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Shining, Reverent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florahart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



Elle Woods at forty is somehow just as enchanting as she always was. A little greyer but no less shiny, pink, well-educated and brilliant. 

Woods, Kensington & Forrest was in its fourteenth year, and Elle was proud of their little firm. They had two main focuses – providing help to the poor and downtrodden and pursuing animal rights cases across the planet. They were masters at putting sexual harassers and other assorted creeps behind bars.

And her relationship with Emmett was chugging along – they’d been married for well over twenty years now, and had a phalanx of children who had their own minds and their own antic spirits. 

None of them quite loved pink as much as Elle did, but all of them loved justice. She considered that a great and worthwhile compromise in the end – a sign that she was a success as a person and a lawyer.


End file.
